User blog:Kaitluckyclover/Kiss and Tell Chapter 7
Hey everyone! I know I havent been on lately, sorry :'( But I miss you guys so much!!! :) I'm finally back, just not as much :/ Well, for those who have read Kiss and Tell, I'm sorry I havent kept you updated. Here is chapter 7!! Enjoy! Kim's body was covered in blue and black bruises; scratches and scars pierced everywhere, on her legs, arms, neck, face. He lunged forward, trying to escape this person's grasp and the rope which tied his hands together. He/she was too strong for Jack too handle, but Jack continued. He finally managed to wiggle out of his/her's grasp and the rope, and dived toward Kim. He brushed her hair back as tears welled into his eyes and he tried to stifle a sob. He couldn't believe his eyes; she was torn and injured, and abused. He felt angry and confused and frustrated-how could he let someone do this to his love? He whipped around and glared at the person in front of him. He couldn't see his/ her face because they wore a full body ninja suit, including a face mask. But their eyes were shown; brown eyes, with a hint of mischief. "You! Who did this to her!" Jack demanded. He/she shrugged, obviously avoiding the question. Jack grabbed them by the shirt and bored his eyes into his/hers. "Look. You tell me who did this to her and no one gets hurt," Jack said seriously, with a death glare in his eyes. He/she shook their head, saying nothing. Jack grabbed him/ her by the shirt, twisted it in between his fingers, pulling them up and off the ground and shoving them onto the wall, his grip tightening. "Tell me!" Jack yelled. Nothing. They said nothing. He dropped he/she to the ground. He knew violence wasn't the answer. But how could he just oversee this situation? It appears she is abused, how could he could brush it away? Is there another way to squeeze the answer out of this person? "Look. I just want to know who did this to the girl I love," Jack said in a calmer, gentler voice. "Please, help me." "I'm sorry," she said. The voice was high-pitched and definitely all female. "I cannot tell you. But I promise you that I am not the one who wants revenge on you; I am suffering too. The person who did this to you is unfair and cruel, and forced me into this also. I am so sorry," she said. She leaned in closer and whispered into Jack's ear. "Escape. Run right now. Please." And with that she ran out of the room and into the darkness. Without a second thought, he scooped Kim's body into his arms, and went off. He didn't know where he was, or how to get out, but he fled that room and sprinted down the hall. He pushed opened the door at the end of the corridor, hoping it would lead to an exit. It only lead to more series of halls to choose from on the left, right and straight ahead. And that's when he saw it. A brightly lit sign that read "EXIT" at the far end of the hall in front of him. There is hope. A chance that they could escape; flee; run away from this hell hole before there could be more consequences, torture, and threats. As he pushed opened the door, he felt a figure behind him. He froze in his tracks, unable to move. "Going somewhere?" Hope you liked it! Thanks! ~Kait :) P.S Got Twitter? Follow me! @LiveForever_13 Category:Blog posts